


Amour, vodka et luxure

by MeridaB



Category: Les témoins
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridaB/pseuds/MeridaB
Summary: En dépit de l'indéniable alchimie entre les deux actrices, il n'y avait pas  de fanfiction sur ce duo. J'ai donc décidé de remédier à cette hérésie. Le résultat est hautement imparfait, mais je ne désespère de trouver un lectorat pour ce ship.
Relationships: Sandra Wrinckler/Catherine Keemer
Kudos: 1





	Amour, vodka et luxure

**Sandra**

La poitrine de la femme allongée à côté d’elle se soulevait dans un rythme saccadé qui faisait échos aux battements spasmodiques de son propre cœur. Le monde de Sandra avait été chamboulé lorsque Catherine Keemer avait fait irruption dans sa vie, bouleversant toutes ses certitudes. Sandra ressentait au plus profond de son être un désir viscéral d’aider celle qui était si vite devenue son amie, bien qu’elle ne fût pas de nature à s’attacher aux gens - tout du moins, pas aussi rapidement.

Un léger ronronnement s’échappait à présent des lèvres de la rousse. Elle paraissait si paisible, si innocente, si belle… Les lèvres de Sandra s’étirèrent dans un sourire bienveillant et elle dût se retenir de passer ses doigts dans la crinière flamboyante qui déferlait sur l’oreiller. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour en faire sortir la pensée saugrenue qui venait d’y passer.

Elle aurait dû se retirer de l’affaire avant de se sentir si impliquée dans la cause de la jeune femme, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Elle s’était juré d’aider Catherine à retrouver son bébé, coûte que coûte, et cela n’avait rien à voir avec son devoir de flic : c’était son devoir de femme, et son devoir de mère. La détresse de Catherine faisait écho à sa propre détresse, celle qu’elle ressentait si brutalement à chaque fois qu’elle déposait ses filles chez leur père, et à chaque instant de son existence ; la peur de les perdre.

En fait, elle devait se l’avouer, elle le faisait aussi - et peut-être surtout - pour Catherine. Dès leur première rencontre à l’hôpital, Sandra avait ressenti pour l’autre femme une empathie qui dépassait l’entendement et qui la poussait à croire aveuglément à sa sincérité. Et puis, l’empathie s’était muée au fil de leurs rencontres en un attachement profond et indicible, la réciprocité duquel était évidente. Il semblait y avoir entre elles une affinité de caractère, une intelligence naturelle qui leur permettait d’appréhender en un regard les pensées et émotions de l’autre.

Et puis, il y avait chez Catherine une beauté tragique et obsédante comparable à celle grandes héroïnes classiques, et face à laquelle Sandra se sentait infiniment petite et admirative. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la soirée qu’elles avaient passé toutes les deux. La rousse avait accaparé tous ses regards ce soir-là, ainsi que les regards de tous les hommes autour d’elle.

Sandra aurait dû être jalouse. En toute objectivité, elle se savait plutôt belle, mais elle avait pleine conscience de son manque de féminité ; ses traits étaient harmonieux, mais marqués comme ceux d’un homme, son regard profond et intelligent, mais sans mystère, et ses gestes précis et agiles, mais sans grâce. Catherine était à l’opposé. Tout en elle, du pied élégant à la silhouette sculpturale en passant par les courbes voluptueuses, le nez fin, les lèvres charnues et les constellations de taches de rousseur que Sandra imaginait présentes partout sur son corps, semblait avoir été tracé par une entité divine. Et puis, il y avait la couronne de feu qui adornait son front tel un joyau écarlate, léchant de ses flammes la peau marmoréenne, et les iris céruléens qui semblaient renfermer le mystère même de l’univers.

Sandra ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la beauté endormie. Tout dans les paupières closes, la bouche entrouverte et la silhouette qui reposait délicatement sur le matelas, respirait la fragilité. Une chaleur agréable se saisit des entrailles de Sandra, accompagnée d’une envie irrépressible de prendre Catherine dans ses bras.

Sandra inspira profondément dans une tentative désespérée pour recouvrer ses esprits, mais c’était là une grave erreur. L’odeur de Catherine en profita pour prendre possession de ses narines, provoquant une sensation enivrante qui lui fit tourner la tête l’espace d’un instant interminable. Il y avait là les effluves de son parfum, celles d’un matin de printemps, et, plus entêtante encore, une odeur fauve qui était propre à Catherine Keemer, le musc suave de sa chaire. Elle ne se remémorait pas avoir jamais tant désiré un autre être humain.

Elle fit un bond hors du lit, cherchant fébrilement une cigarette dans ses affaires. Catherine se retourna dans son sommeil, faisant sursauter la brune qui s’empressa de sortir de la pièce, de peur de la réveiller. L’odeur de la nuit, froide et humide la rasséréna, et la noirceur ambiante lui permit de mettre ses idées au clair. La cigarette brûlait sa gorge et ses poumons, lui faisant oublier l’autre brasier qui la consumait à l’intérieur.

L’idée qu’elle pût désirer une femme ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit. A vrai dire, sa vie sexuelle et sentimentale avait toujours occupé une place subalterne dans ses préoccupations. Ses seules relations avaient été initiées par ses partenaires, non pas qu’elle eût quelconque prétention à se faire désirer, mais elle n’avait tout simplement pas le temps. Sa carrière avait toujours primé, et ceux à qui elle avait ouvert son lit, et surtout son cœur, avaient dû s’accrocher et redoubler d’efforts. La rapidité inédite avec laquelle Catherine était devenue indispensable à sa vie relevait de la sorcellerie.

Encore un domaine dans lequel tout semblait opposer les deux femmes. Là où Sandra pouvait paraître froide et introvertie, Catherine multipliait les relations amoureuses et les aventures d’un soir. Une vraie prédatrice, pensa Sandra… Du moins pour ce qui était des hommes. Si elle-même n’était pas contre l’idée d’une relation avec une autre femme, ce n’était sans doute pas le cas de Catherine.

Elle soupira, dubitative, et s’abandonna à la contemplation de la fumée de cigarette mélangée à la vapeur de son souffle qui s’élevait devant elle, miasme blanchâtre construisant et déconstruisant des formes fantasmagoriques dans l’opacité de la nuit sans lune.

Il lui fallait oublier ses sentiments pour Catherine, à tout prix.

* * *

Sandra baignait dans les limbes de cet espace à la frontière entre le subconscient et l’éveil des sens. Elle avait l’impression de s’être assoupie quelques minutes auparavant, et en même temps, elle aurait bien pu avoir dormi 24h d’affilée. Sa salive avait la consistance du ciment, et sa langue collait à son palais dans une sensation désagréable comparable celle d’un lendemain de soirée arrosée. Et puis, il y avait une sensation de chaleur contre son ventre. Elle avait chaud ; anormalement chaud. Quelque chose de doux vint se frotter à son nez, l’arrachant une bonne fois pour toute aux bras de Morphée.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent et se posèrent sur une crinière de soie flamboyante dont l’odeur divine vint imprégner ses narines. Puis, elle sentit son cœur entamer une chute vertigineuse, tel une pierre, jusque dans les tréfonds de son estomac lorsqu’elle prit conscience du corps qui était blotti dans ses bras ; celui de Catherine. La rousse lui tournait le dos, et son bras emprisonnait le sien autour d’elle, comme un étau, rendant impossible toute échappatoire. Elle rougit en se rendant compte de sa main droite reposant sur le sein de sa compagne de lit. Le mamelon était dur sous son touché, et une tiédeur humide s’insinua malgré elle dans son entre-deux jambes.

Elle se sentit rougir, et essaya de retirer sa main, mais elle était comme paralysée. La cambrure du bassin contre son pelvis attisait la douleur lancinante du désir dans le creux de ses reins, et elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de se débarrasser des couches de vêtements inutiles qui les séparaient.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures de cette douce torture, le corps de Catherine se cambra contre le sien. Sandra eut le réflexe de mordre ses lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement de plaisir. A son grand regret et soulagement, la rousse s’extirpa de son étreinte, et toujours allongée, se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Bonjour », lui dit-elle en bâillant. Sandra sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage – elle devait être plus rouge encore que les cheveux hirsutes de celle qui lui souriait paresseusement avec des yeux encore remplis de sommeil. Elle était encore plus belle comme ça, sans artifices, pensa Sandra. 

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu’elle eût pu compter les taches de rousseur sur la peau d’albâtre, et elle pouvait sentir l’haleine tiède de l’autre femme caresser lascivement son visage.

« Tu saignes ? »

Catherine posa sa main douce sur la joue de Sandra qui était aussi brûlante qu’un volcan en irruption. D’une caresse du pouce, elle essuya sa lèvre inférieure – celle que Sandra avait mordue quelques minutes auparavant. Sa main s’attarda quelques secondes sur la peau cuisante. Le silence entre elles était palpable, assourdissant.

Finalement, Catherine retira sa main, laissant dans le cœur de Sandra un vide abyssal et douloureux, puis, elle essuya son doigt sur sa propre bouche, la peignant de la teinte vermeille du sang de Sandra, et par la même, la rendant encore plus désirable. La brune se mordit à nouveau la lèvre.

La rousse lui sourit, moqueuse.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda Sandra.

L’autre femme approcha son visage du sien. L’oxygène semblait avoir quitté définitivement ses poumons, et la douleur dans sa poitrine s’accentuait avec chaque millimètre que gagnait Catherine sur la distance qui séparaient leurs deux bouches.

« Tu me kiffes. » murmura Catherine contre ses lèvres, et la condensation de son souffle chaud vint ajouter à la sueur qui perlait déjà sur son visage. Sandra eut un mouvement de recul.

« N’importe quoi » s’offusqua-t-elle, tout en maudissant la faiblesse de conviction qui poignait dans sa voix.

« Mouais, tu ne me la feras pas à moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas flic, mais j’ai l’œil, et je sais quand je plais. »

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois tu n’es pas irrésistible, Catherine. » déclara Sandra, sèchement.

Elle entendait les mensonges déferler de sa bouche, tous plus gros les uns que les autres, sans qu’elle pût s’en défendre.

Catherine fit la moue, lui tourna le dos, s’assit sur le rebord du lit, puis, comme pour prouver à son interlocutrice à quel point elle avait tort, elle ôta son T-shirt, découvrant un dos nu à la cambrure élégante. Après s’être levée, elle s’extirpa prestement de son bas de pyjamas, dévoilant la rondeur onctueuse de ses fesses et la finesse de ses jambes ; elle était bel et bien irrésistible.

Sandra sentit les pulsations s’exacerber dans son entre-jambes déjà moite et collant. Elle n’aurait pas été surprise que l’autre femme pût sentir l’odeur de son désir.

« Je vais me doucher » jeta Catherine par-dessus son épaule, dédaigneuse.

Au moment où la porte de la salle de bain se refermait sur la vision pécheresse, la main de Sandra vint se glisser dans sa culotte pour lui apporter le soulagement dont elle avait si ardemment besoin.

* * *

L’enquête semblait s’opacifier, et les chances de retrouver le bébé, partir en fumée. L’interrogatoire de Christiane Varène avait été stérile, celle-ci s’étant montrée réticente à toute forme de questionnement.

Sandra était assise au comptoir - après avoir parlé à sa fille, Catherine avait insisté pour qu’elle l’accompagnât boire un verre au bar, bien qu’elle lui eût à peine adressé la parole de la journée. Sandra aurait dû apprécier le fait que son crush - dont elle souhaitait si ardemment se défaire - prenne ses distances, mais les choses étaient loin d’être aussi simples.

Elle porta la vodka à ses lèvres. L’alcool pur brûla sa bouche et son œsophage, anesthésiant par le feu la douleur qu’elle ressentait dans chaque molécule de son être. D’un geste de la tête, elle somma le barman de la resservir. C’était bien son quatrième - cinquième ? – shot. Elle avait bien trop bu pour se rappeler avec certitude. Finalement, elle compta sept verres vides alignés sur le comptoir devant elle.

Catherine dansait sur la piste, comme jamais Sandra n’avait vu personne danser. La rousse portait une robe noire courte et échancrée qui épousait chacune de ses courbes comme une seconde peau. A dire vrai, elle paraissait plus nue que nue, et c’était comme si elle faisait l’amour au sol qu’elle foulait, à l’air qu’elle respirait, et à l’espace dans lequel elle se mouvait avec une précision tout à la fois primale et divine.

Le cœur de Sandra tambourinait contre sa poitrine, tel une armée de soldats martelant le sol de leurs bottes de combat ; douloureusement ; sans ménagement aucun. Puis finalement, son cœur s’arrêta ; Catherine ne dansait plus.

Un grand homme brun et athlétique l’avait rejointe et lui murmurait quelque chose à l’oreille. Visiblement, Catherine le trouvait drôle, et puis elle l’invita à danser. Le monstre qui sommeillait dans les entrailles de Sandra se mit à rugir lorsqu’elle vit le corps de l’inconnu se coller à celui de Catherine. En trois foulées à peine, elle avait traversé le bar, et c’est en spectatrice de ses propres gestes qu’elle se vit écarter l’intrus de son passage.  
« Toi tu ne touches pas à ma femme » s’entendit-elle dire dans un sifflement courroucé.

« Tu es complètement malade. Personne n’a le droit de dire qui me touche ou pas, et je ne suis pas ta… »

Sandra ne laissa pas à Catherine la chance de terminer sa phrase, la plaquant contre le mur dans un baiser dévastateur. Soudain, les mains inquisitrices de Catherine étaient partout, sur ses hanches, ses seins, ses joues, ses fesses tandis que ses propres mains exploraient sans restreintes aucune le corps de sa partenaire, un corps qui n’était que courbes et volupté. Le goût de sa bouche et de sa peau était encore meilleur que son odeur divine ne l’avait laissé présager. Sandra était ivre, ivre de désir.

Catherine décuplait sa réalité. Soudain, les odeurs étaient plus entêtantes, les couleurs plus vives, les sons plus assourdissants, les goûts plus puissants, et les sensations plus fortes. Le cœur de Sandra faisait des loopings interminables dans sa cage thoracique et que les connections synaptiques dans son cerveau se nouaient à un rythme effréné. Embrasser Catherine, c’était comme tomber en chute libre, en plus excitant.

Après cet instant de synesthésie extatique qui lui parut long comme une éternité, la valse enflammée de leurs lèvres s’interrompit. Sans que Sandra comprît comment, leurs corps s’étaient imbriqués, et elles se trouvaient à présent front contre front, les yeux de l’une rivés à ceux de l’autre par un lien invisible et indivisible, et le souffle haletant. Catherine se mit à chevaucher sa cuisse dans un mouvement de va et vient langoureux, puis, sa main vint chercher son sexe à travers le tissu de son jean.

Sandra fit un bon en arrière. C’était plus qu’elle ne pouvait en supporter. Elle se mit à courir, plus vite que si sa vie en dépendait. Fuir. Elle devait fuir.

* * *

**Catherine**

Catherine passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, toute retournée encore par le baiser passionné qu’elle et Sandra venaient d’échanger. Son cœur battait la chamade, et l’incompréhension céda rapidement sa place à la frustration de son désir inassouvi. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Sandra à s’enfuir, et elle lui manquait déjà terriblement.

Catherine ne ressentait aucune alchimie avec ceux qu’elle devait appeler sa famille, et Sandra avait été la seule source de passion dans sa nouvelle vie. Son amnésie faisait qu’elle avait du mal à se réconcilier avec son identité où même à savoir ce à quoi elle aspirait. Sa seule certitude, c’est qu’elle ne voulait pas d’une vie sans son bébé, et sans Sandra. La brune était devenue sa constante, son espoir d’aimer à nouveau, et d’être aimée en retour.

Elle ne pouvait dire avec certitude à quel moment elle avait commencé à ressentir plus que de l’amitié pour l’autre femme, ni comment ou pourquoi elle avait décidé de se lancer corps et âme dans le jeu de la séduction avec elle. Cela lui était venu naturellement. Elle était avide du regard que la brune dardait sur elle, un regard qu’elle ne réservait qu’à elle et qui la faisait se sentir nue en permanence, tant et si bien que ses jambes menaçaient à tout moment de se dérober sous elle.

Paradoxalement, la présence de l’autre femme lui inspirait chaleur et réconfort. Elle ne se sentait en sécurité nulle part comme dans ses bras protecteurs, si bien qu’il lui avait coûté de s’arracher à son étreinte le matin-même. Lovée contre le corps chaud et doux, elle s’était sentie aimée et désirée, et depuis, elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de sentir le frottement de ce corps, nu contre le sien. 

Et puis Sandra était belle. Ses cheveux d’ébène cascadaient souplement et follement au vent de Normandie, lui conférant l’allure d’une guerrière celte, et Catherine rêvait de couvrir de baisers chaque centimètre de peau de son cou droit et gracile. Elle aurait pu cartographier les grains de beauté sur son visage les yeux fermés, tant elle s’était complu à les contempler. Peut-être ce qu’elle admirait le plus chez l’autre femme, c’étaient ses yeux. Ils avaient la couleur rassurante du chocolat chaud, et ses iris pétillaient comme de l’or liquide lorsqu’elle la regardait. Et surtout, Sandra ignorait à quel point elle était belle, et cette innocence la rendait encore plus belle aux yeux de Catherine.

C’était à la brune qu’elle avait pensé en se touchant sous la douche. A ses mains tendres et fougueuses et à sa bouche pulpeuse qui avait faim d’elle, couvrant son corps d’amour et de plaisir, et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines de libido quasi inexistante, elle était parvenue à amener son corps à l’orgasme.

Dieu seul savait où Sandra pouvait bien se trouver à présent.

* * *

Geir Jansen et le minotaure avaient été mis hors d’état de nuire, et plus important, Sandra et Emilia -c’est ainsi que Catherine avait prénommé l’enfant - étaient sortie indemnes de leur séquestration. Il semblait à Catherine qu’elle respirait à nouveau, comme si l’on avait empêché l’air de pénétrer ses poumons pendant tout ce temps. C’était pour elle une véritable résurrection des sens. Elle pouvait à nouveau apprécier pleinement les petites choses de la vie, les sensations, comme le velours du rouge à lèvre carmin qu’elle appliquait sur ses lèvres, le satin de sa robe turquoise sur sa peau fraîchement lavée, ou encore l’odeur de son nouveau parfum qui imprégnait la salle de bain.

Elle avait laissé Emilia à ses demi-sœurs, et elle se préparait pour son premier rendez-vous avec Sandra. Elle était nerveuse. Elle ne se rappelait pas être allée à un dîner depuis des lustres, et elle avait oublié les codes, les tenants et aboutissants de la séduction.

Le ronronnement d’une voiture résonna dans la rue déserte, puis un crissement de freins, et Catherine se précipita au-dehors.

Sandra se tenait dans l’allée, adossée contre sa voiture, une cigarette à la bouche. Elle portait un tailleur rouge, et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans une queue de cheval approximative mais non pas moins élégante.

Les jambes de la rousse tremblaient d’anticipation, et c’est tant bien que mal qu’elle parvenait à se maintenir debout sur ses talons vertigineux. Elle n’avait jamais vu Sandra afficher tant d’aplomb, et son visage était figé dans une expression cryptique qu’elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

C’était inhabituel. Où était donc passé la symbiose qui caractérisait habituellement leurs rapports ? Plaisait-elle vraiment à Sandra ? Et plus important encore, ce dîner était-il un _dîner_ , ou s’agissait-il simplement d’une soirée entre deux bonnes amies ? Toutes les certitudes qu’elle avait crû avoir avaient été balayées en un battement de cils.

Sandra ne semblait pas disposée à rompre le silence qui amplifiait l’écho infernal des pensées de Catherine. Finalement, cette dernière s’approcha, et au moment où elle s’apprêtait à lui faire la bise, la main de Sandra vint se loger fermement entre ses reins, l’emprisonnant dans une étreinte, qui, bien qu’elles fussent habillées était délicieusement charnelle.

Le cœur de Catherine esquissa un saut périlleux lorsque la joue de Sandra vint se coller à la sienne, son souffle chatouillant son oreille dans un murmure :

« Tu es à couper le souffle »

La voix grave et chaude de Sandra effaça tous les doutes qu’elle avait pu avoir, et, dans un effort surhumain pour retrouver sa contenance, elle articula :

« Tu n’as encore rien vu. » Puis elle mordit l’oreille qui se présentait à elle, pas pour faire mal, mais assez fermement pour que l’effet de surprise lui fasse lâcher son étreinte.

Catherine s’amusa du trouble qu’elle avait visiblement jeté dans le regard de l’autre femme. La soirée promettait d’apporter son lot de divertissements. Elle n’était plus sûre d’avoir envie d’aller à se dîner et devait lutter contre l’envie irrépressible de prendre Sandra par la main pour l’emmener avec elle dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Sandra**

La soirée était enchanteresse, la nourriture somptueuse, le vin divin et la compagnie exquise. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle connaissait Catherine, la rousse semblait détendue, comme si enfin elle pouvait être pleinement elle-même, drôle, pleine d’esprit et de charme. Sandra était subjuguée.

Sans qu’elle comprît comment, leurs genoux s’étaient effleurés sous la table pour ne plus se quitter de la soirée, et la main de Catherine avait élu résidence dans la sienne. Leurs corps s’appelaient mutuellement, naturellement, inexorablement et leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision au moment même où elles prirent place dans le taxi qui devait les ramener chez Catherine – elles se fichaient pas mal que le chauffeur pût les voir ou les entendre.

La bouche de Catherine était plus douce que dans son souvenir, plus sucrée et plus gourmande aussi. Une invitation au pêcher ; véritable feu d’artifice pour sa langue qui explorait voracement chaque millimètre carré de chaire qui s’offrait à elle.

« Touche moi » Catherine captura sa main dans la sienne et la guida le long de sa cuisse jusqu’à son sexe. Étrangement, c’est Sandra qui gémit lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la chaire tiède, humide et veloutée. Catherine imprima le mouvement qu’elle désirait à la main de Sandra, puis elle glissa ses doigts sous la chemise de la brune pour titiller son mamelon à travers le tissu fin de son soutien-gorge. Les deux femmes émirent à l’unisson un petit cri de plaisir qui interrompit leur baiser.

Les pupilles dilatées de Catherine au milieu de leur mer turquoise l’épiaient intensément, amoureusement.

« Tu es tellement sexy. » susurra-t-elle.

« C’est toi qui es sexy. » répliqua Sandra.

Catherine ferma les yeux. Sandra sentait l’autre femme vibrer sous ses caresses pourtant maladroites, et elle percevait les pulsations de son sexe sous ses doigts, un peu plus intensément avec chaque nouvelle caresse qu’elle administrait.

Sandra retira sa main pour mieux admirer la beauté de Catherine.

La sueur perlait sur son cou rouge d’excitation. Sandra caressa la peau collante de sa gorge avec le plat de sa main.

« Encore » implora Catherine.

« Laisse-moi te voir » dit-elle écartant les boucles rebelles pour dégager le visage aux traits divins.

Puis elle reprit ses caresses dans l’entre-deux jambes ruisselant, attentive aux réactions que chacun de ses mouvements provoquaient. Soudain Catherine se mit à trembler frénétiquement et une joie extatique se délinéa sur ses traits tandis qu’elle atteignait l’apogée de son plaisir. Une chaleur agréable monta dans les entrailles de Sandra, remplissant sa poitrine. Elle n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi beau que Catherine Keemer aux prises avec l’orgasme.

La rousse, lorsqu’elle eut repris ses esprits, saisit le poignet de Sandra et porta sa main à sa bouche, léchant chaque doigt avec délectation. Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur chaque phalange, puis, dans la paume de sa main, avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. *

  
« Tu me fais du bien Sandra », murmura-t-elle après un instant.

* * *

Catherine prit son temps pour dépecer Sandra de ses vêtements, comme si elle savourait chaque morceau de chair qu’elle découvrait. C’était une torture douce, un jeu pervers duquel Catherine semblait tirer la plus grande satisfaction, tandis que Sandra, elle, se languissait, le désir dans son bas ventre plus accablant, plus lancinant et plus dévastateur que jamais.

Elle était au milieu d’un désert, assoiffée, et Catherine était une pluie providentielle qui parcourait son corps dans une symphonie de frissons, sans pour autant parvenir à la désaltérer. Bien au contraire, la soif se faisait forte et plus intarissable avec chaque caresse, chaque regard, chaque baiser. Catherine vénérait chaque parcelle de son être comme personne ne l’avait jamais fait, réveillant en elle des sensations d’une nouveauté grisante. Son odeur seule suffisait à faire perdre la tête à Sandra, et ses caresses la propulsaient hors du temps, au-delà du monde tangible, dans un univers où elle n’était plus que plaisir.

« Catherine, tu me tues. » balbutia-t-elle dans un soupir extatique.

En guise de réponse, Catherine pinça un mamelon érigé par l’excitation entre ses dents, envoyant une décharge électrique dans toutes les cellules de son corps.

Puis la rousse écarta délicatement ses jambes pour venir positionner son sexe à califourchon contre le sien avant d’entamer une chevauchée effrénée, offrant à Sandra une vision sans précédent sur son corps de naïade. Elle pouvait admirer les muscles des abdominaux de Catherine se tendre et se détendre au rythme des ondulation de son bassin, et sa poitrine se balancer allègrement au-dessus d’elle tandis que leurs entre-deux jambes se heurtaient dans un bruit de sexe humide, accompagné par l’odeur sulfureuse de leurs ébats érotiques.

Les prémisses d’un orgasme ravageur poignaient déjà dans les entrailles de Sandra au moment où Catherine décida de se retirer. La brune manqua de s’étrangler en sentant l’air emplir à nouveau ses poumons.

« Je veux te goûter.» murmura Catherine en réponse à son regard implorant. Puis elle murmura « Je t’aime », avant d’embrasser son sexe.

« Je t’aime plus encore » répondit Sandra s’abandonnant aux délices apothéotiques que lui procurait la bouche de son amante.


End file.
